


Catharsis

by Juliet_Lemming98



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Divergent, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Implied Child Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Smut, Spanking, Tobias Eaton - Freeform, four!dom, fourtris - Freeform, non-con, sub, tris prior - Freeform, tris!sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris is making too much noise so Four takes her back to his quarters to teach her how to be good.</p><p>IDK if this is good enough for anyone to want me to write anything ever again, but lol I take requests :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys. First smut fic.  
> This may go terribly.  
> Just saying :)
> 
> EDIT; Here is the link to a 1D fluff I'm writing at the moment. It's about a girl called Isla who wakes up in an unfamiliar place with five boys who seem to know her...  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278312/chapters/7151096

Tris' POV

 

 

Everything was dark over the bag Al had stuffed over my head, all I could hear was the sounds of my ambushers being attacked by an unknown figure. 

He had to be a man, he efficiently dealt with all of my attackers, then walked over to me. I could hear his footsteps and whimpered a little. Was he going to beat me up as well?

'Please,' I sobbed 'don't hurt me,'

'Hey, Tris. That you?'

Four. Of course Four was here.

'Yes.' I whispered.

I felt Four getting closer, and his big hands pulled the bag off my head. My blonde hair floated down and rested across my face. I was still crying, taking in huge breaths with water leaking from my eyes. He ran his fingers over my cheek lovingly.

'Oh, Tris.' Four soothed. 'It's ok, they're gone now.'

'No, they're not!' I shouted hysterically. 'They're all over there on the floor!' 

His face hardened with anger, and he covered my mouth with a hand.

'Do you want someone to find us? Be quiet!' he commanded.

I raised my arms to push him away, but he grabbed them with his other hand and pinned them to the wall behind me. I struggled, trying to release myself from his strong grip, but Four had the strength of many men. I let out a high pitched whine, however his hand cut it off effectively, silencing me.

'Now, Tris. Are you going to be a good girl, or am I going to have to gag you?' Four asked me quietly.

I widened my eyes in alarm, but stopped struggling. I nodded in ascent and cast my eyes downwards.

'That's what I thought.' He said.

He started to pull me up roughly, and I lashed out with my foot, kicking him in the knee. He stumbled and slapped me across the cheek.

'You little slut. I'll make you pay for that. It's time you learnt how to be well behaved. I thought they would've taught you that in abnegation, but I guess your parents weren't as good as mine.'' 

I opened my mouth to scream, but Four stuffed something in my mouth, a large rubber ball attached to straps he tied around the back of my head. I tried to make a noise, but the ball muffled it, so I only made a faint sound. However, Four heard it and looked at me, a stern look in his eyes. 

'I wouldn't waste that pretty little voice of yours on screaming. You'll need it for begging later.' 

Four pulled me onto my feet and started to drag me towards what I recognised as the instructor's quarters. All the rooms had names on, and Four headed for the one marked with a simple '4'. I looked at another room as we walked past it, the one marked 'Eric' (that had 'the babe' scrawled underneath). I saw Eric walk out of it, and I looked at him with a crazed look in my eyes, trying to ask for help silently.

'Four!' he shouted.

Four sighed. 'Yes, Eric? Can't you see I'm busy?'

Eric raised an eyebrow. 'I too, am busy, Four. I merely wanted to ask you what the stiff had done.'

'Oh,' Four laughed. 'She just can't do what she's told. A similar situation to Peter, although at least this one hasn't had to be disciplined yet. How many times have you had to 'talk' to Peter about his behaviour?'

Eric smiled deviously.  'Three times now. The little whore just can't learn.' He nodded to me. 'If you need any help with that one, just give me a shout. I'll be done with mine soon.'

I screamed into my gag and Four slapped my arse hard. I practically fell into him, and he caught me in his strong arms.

'No more of that, Tris. You have to learn to be obedient. That is, of course why you're here.' he whispered into my ear. Then he pulled me into his room.

 


	2. Count for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four has to punish Tris for the trouble she's caused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> About halfway through this tale, and the smut is coming.  
> (No, that was not what she said)

Four threw me onto his floor. The room wasn't cold, but the wooden floor was unforgivingly chilly. I shivered, the holes in my clothes where Peter had groped me leaking out my body heat. I wondered what Four was going to do to me, how he planned on punishing me. Hearing him shut the door, I turned to face him. 

The tall man looked at me for a moment, and I felt a little thrill of anticipation, quickly replaced by fear. He was gorgeous, tanned skin and scarred hands from many years of battle practice. His blue eyes were hard as ice, and they looked disappointed.

Disappointed with me.

Four walked gracefully to his bed and sat down, facing me.

'Tris. I would like you to take off your boots, and your pants, slowly. Then your panties.' He paused a moment. 'Then I would like you to come and lie across my lap on your front.'

I shook my head and began to crawl towards the door. Four moved his legs to bar my way. He got off the bed and hoisted me back to where I had started in the corner of the room.

'You know Tris, every second you stay on the floor is another minute on my lap that you'l be wishing you hadn't.'

I stood up shakily, my knees wobbling. Holding onto the wall, I pulled off my boots. Wriggling my legs to get them out of my tight trousers, I fell over with a muffled cry. All I heard was a 'tsk' from Four as he walked back to the bed.

'Get up, Tris. Panties off.' he said in a low, demanding voice. 

I stood up and pulled off my panties.

Four hummed in approval and patted his (clothed) legs. 

'Come over here, then, Tris. Just lie on me.' 

I walked awkwardly towards Four. Four who I had a crush on, who was making me strip for him and had plans for me...

I got close to him, and he caught me around the middle and pulled me onto his lap. I tried to scream around the ball gag in my mouth, but hardly anything came out. Four slapped my arse hard and whispered in my ear.

'I've already asked you to stop making noises, Tris. If I were you, I wouldn't give me another thing to punish you for. Now, I'm going to give you five slaps for everything you've done wrong today, and that's a lot of things. Should I tell you everything you've done so far, hmm?'

I squirmed on his lap, and he put a firm arm around my legs to keep me still.

'Okay, then, Tris. First you made a lot of noise after I saved you. Then you kicked me in the knee, and that hurt, Tris. You've screamed on more than one occasion after I've asked you not to, you refused to strip for me and you tried to run away.' Four paused. 'Do you know how many that is, Tris?'

I shook my head frantically.

'Tris.' Four said. ' **Tell** me that you don't know.' 

I shook my head again, trying to tell him that I couldn't speak, but he laughed darkly. 

'Is that gag troubling you, Tris? How about I take it off? Hmm?' 

Nodding, I made pleading sounds around the gag.

'You have to promise me that you won't scream, Tris. Or I'll punish you so much you won't be able to sit down for a week.'

I nodded my ascent, and Four took off the ball gag. I began to breathe heavily, my lungs sucking in air to calm me.

'You never answered me, Tris. How many is that?'

'I... I don't know.' I stammered.

Four hit me again. 

'Tonight, you will always address me as 'Sir'. I am teaching you how to behave, and you should respect me for that. Now... What don't you know?'

I blinked and swallowed my screams, not doubting that Four would make good on any threats.

'I don't know how many times you're going to hit me... Sir.' I said.

Four almost purred. 'Good, that's good. I'm going to hit you twenty five times, and I want you to count each one with me. Ok, Tris?'

'Please!' I said 'Please don't!' 

Caressing my arse, Four began to speak again.

'That's thirty-five hits now, Tris. Five more for disobeying, and another five for forgetting the proper means of addressing me. Are you ready?'

Four didn't wait for me to say anything before he hit my right butt-cheek. My body rocked, and it hurt, but it wasn't excruciating.

'Count, Tris!' Four ordered.

'One!' I shouted.

He chuckled a little, and rubbed his hand over me. I relaxed into his touch, but then he hit me again, in the same place. I breathed out hard and said; 'Two.'

This went on, and I didn't make any noises other than numbers. We got to number six, and Four informed me that the next five were for kicking him in the knee, the five after that for screaming.

It was around the slaps for crawling away (spanks 21 through 25) from Four that they really started to kill. My arse was getting unbelievably hot, and every new slap brought tears to my eyes.

We got to twenty-five, (the hits for protesting) and that was when I started to sob, started to pull away from Four's grip even though I knew it would cause more damage. He pulled me back, but didn't add on any more punishment for it. He simply resumed at where he had been (slap no. 27) and carried on until he hit thirty. I was confused as he said he had wanted to go to thirty-five, but I wasn't going to complain.

I sunk into Four's body and cried.

'Wait a moment, Tris. There's five more, my dear. You forgot to call me 'Sir', didn't you?' 

I moaned in disagreement.

'I wouldn't lie, if I were you. I might punish you for it.' 

Four's voice was low and teasing. My moans of disagreement immediately stopped, and I found myself nodding, anything to get out of more punishment.

'That's what I thought, Tris. Now, because you forgot to call me 'Sir', you are going to count these hits off, but you are also going to thank me for each one. Can you do that for me, Tris?'

I made noises of agreement.

'Now, I'm going to start again, Tris. It's going to hurt much more than the last ones, okay?'

I murmured something, I didn't even know what. I felt Four's lips touch my ear.

 _'Be brave, Tris.'_ he whispered. Then he began again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> So it's the penultimate chapter of my first smut fic, hope this chapter is better than the last ones!

A hard smack on my arse.

 

Oh god. It was so much worse. My butt already killed, but the thirty-first was the absolute worst. I screeched and tried to escape Four's lap, struggling to escape his firm grip.

'No, Tris.' He said gently. 'How many was that?'

Panting heavily, I shouted. 

'Thirty-one!' 

Four rubbed little circles into the small of my back.

'And what do you say to me now, Tris? What do bad girls have to say when they're punished? Hmm?'

I leaned into Four's body.

'Please don't make me say it, sir.' I whined.

'Tris.' Four said sternly. 'I'll add on slaps if you-'

'Thank you, sir, for disciplining me,' I said, breaking in before Four had the chance to add more hits onto my punishment.

Four hummed in approval and caressed my butt. It was hot and achy, and every touch hurt. But somehow, Four's hand, when gently stroking me, made me feel better. I groaned and buried my face in the bed.

'What is it, Tris?'

'My, my stomach. It hurts, sir. For real, I'm not lying.'

Four stroked the back of my head.

'We can stop for now, Tris. But if you're lying to get out of punishment...' 

He trailed off, but the threat remained clear. Four scooped me off his lap and stood me up, not wanting me to sit on my abused bottom, but still needing to see my stomach. He touched my navel tenderly.

'Here, Tris?'

I moaned at his touch and shut my eyes.

'No...' I panted. 'Further down.'

Four let his fingers trail far, far down my body. 

Suddenly, I gasped. 

'There!' I shouted. 'Aaah...'

Four drew in his breath, sharply, and I opened my eyes. I couldn't actually see where his hand had gone, but I could feel it on my pussy. 

I whimpered and instinctively began moving against his hand, rubbing against it...

And then Four pulled away. I sank to the floor on my front and began rutting against the floor, trying to get the friction on my clit that I needed for some release from the pain I felt. I moaned.

'Please, sir. It hurts, my pussy hurts. Why is it hurting?' I begged Four. I looked up at him, and he looked startled.

'Tris, stop. You have to stop...' He asked, all the dominance from his voice gone. I stopped reluctantly and crawled to his feet. He looked confused and... scared. 

'But, sir...'

'Goddamnit, Tris! Stop calling me sir... You need to leave, now...' Four was almost begging me now. 'If anyone finds you in here, doing this...'

'Four. _Four._ Please help me.' I begged. He looked swayed, but he grabbed my arms and pushed me away.

'Tris, I'll clean up your arse, but you need to sleep your  _goddamn horniness_ off because I can't have sex with you!'

I pushed up against Four, bypassing his arms which fell to his sides weakly. Burying my face in his chest, I wrapped my arms around him. Four gently pushed me away again, to arms length. I looked down at the floor, but the next thing I knew he had pulled me in for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. I tried to pull him closer, tried to make the kiss more than it was, but removed his lips from mine and stepped backwards.

'Tris, lie on the bed, on your front. I'll find something for your butt, ok?'

I lay down on the bed, my pussy aching. I had never had this feeling before, and I didn't know what it meant.


	4. The end... and the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> I couldn't think of another ending, my original plot didn't work very well...  
> Well, here we are. This fic didn't really work out, but as it got any kudos at all, I'll keep it  
> (Was planning on deleting it.)  
> Also sorry about the pov change, it just felt right.

**{four's pov}**

 

I walked out of my room and into my bathroom. I pulled out some fancy body lotion Shauna had left in my apartment once. I thought over my options. I had never had sex with someone I was punishing. Other instructors did, and it wasn't against the rules, but it wasn't my thing. (I presumed it was the only action Eric ever got.) I was kind of into kink, but the idea of trying to dominate Tris sexually seemed alien to me. Tris was pure and just didn't appeal to me in that way. She was obviously a virgin, and I couldn't take advantage of her in this state.

_I refused to think about the fact that, if she was turned on, she was probably into kink as well._

I walked into the room with my eyes down, ready to put cream on Tris, maybe give her a hug if she needed one, and send her on her way. I wasn't expecting what I saw in my room. 

Tris was on my bed, her hair sprawled out over her shoulders and breasts. I doubted she was actually able to take off her clothes, but her skirt was rucked up and she was rutting against my bed uncontrollably. There was something that looked like cum on my bed, that I hoped to god was anything else. She saw me and groaned.

'Four... Please!' 

'The fuck...' I whispered.

'Tris.' I said, my voice strong and asserted once more. 'Stop moving. You have already come on the bed. I'm going to put some cream on your ass, ok? You need to stop... _rutting_  like that.'

I sat on the bed and pulled Tris onto my lap. She stilled for a heartbeat, but then her legs began to quiver and she started moving again.

'Tris. Stay. Still.' I said forcefully. 'If you move any more, I'll spank you again.' 

That made her stop. Her ass was cherry-red and I doubted she would be able to take much more. 

'There's a good girl.' I murmured softly. She quivered a bit but stayed still.

I opened the cream with a small _pop_ and scooped some out on my fingers. I dropped a glob onto Tris' left butt cheek. She wriggled and moaned, abruptly stopping when I cleared my throat. 

'Sorry, sir. It's really cold.' she apologised. 

'This is your last chance, Tris. You talk again and I'll spank you.' I said.

'Yes, sir.' 

I began to rub the cream in small circles and I noticed Tris biting her lips forcefully. I ran my fingers over her cheek softly.

'Don't bite your lips, babe.'

'Sorry, sir.' 

I smoothed the cream over her gently, loving the way she jumped and fidgeted as I touched her. I didn't know if she was in pain or if she was still just a bit horny. 

Eventually I finished. I leaned back onto the bed and cradled her on my chest. I pulled a blanket over her and hoped she would fall asleep.

She didn't.

She sniffed a few times to let me know she was awake.

'...Sir? I... never got to, to c...come... Please can I?' she whispered.

I considered it for a moment, and then kissed her head gently. 

'Are you sure, little one?'

'Yes, please, sir.'

I smiled in approval. 'Do you want some help?'

Tris looked down and nodded. 'Yes, please, sir.'

I reached out to gently meet her lips in a soft kiss. Her head dropped quickly but I craned my neck to look her in the eyes. 

'Hey, Tris. You don't have to feel ashamed. This is normal.'

She didn't meet my eyes.

'Tris. Look at me?' I asked gently. She looked at me uncertainly. 

'Tris, this is natural.' I paused. 'Do you want to come?' I said softly, briefly slipping out of my 'dom' persona.

Her eyes dropped for a moment but then rose again to meet my gaze.

'Yes, sir.' her voice was confident.

'Right, then.' I said. 'Get on your back. Lie in the middle of the bed.'

'Yes, sir.'

I carefully removed Tris's clothes. The room was a little bit cold, and her nipples quickly stood on end. I harshly tweaked them between my fingers until Tris was whimpering. 

'Careful, Tris, or I'll put that gag back on.'

'Sorry, sir.' she whispered.

I trailed my fingers down her body until I could feel her pussy. Tris moved against my fingers and I quickly withdrew them to let her know who was in charge. 

'No moving unless I tell you.' 

She nodded her ascent, not trusting herself to speak. Her eyes were clenched shut.

I moved my fingers right to the edge of her pussy lips and stroked them. Tris made a choking noise and I could sense that she needed release quickly. 

'I'm gonna go all the way in, ok?' I murmured. Tris was breathless but stuttered something out that I took to be a yes.

I plunged two fingers into Tris's pussy. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

'More, please, Four... Sir... Please!!'

I chuckled darkly but inserted my third finger. I could tell Tris was close: her breath was coming in short, heaving gasps; her toes were curling and her hands were almost ripping my bedsheets into pieces. 

'I'm so close...' she whined. 'Please can I come, sir?'

'No.' I said softly. 'Not yet.'

I knew Tris would hate me for that but, when she finally came, having waited would make her orgasm more powerful, thus halting her sex drive... for the moment.

'Please, sir. I need to...' she whined and pushed against my fingers, but I didn't really mind. 

'Tris.' I ordered. 'Come... NOW!'

Tris unravelled before my eyes. She clenched around my fingers and chanted my name as she leaked hot cum out of her pussy. She pushed against my hand for a minute before stopping and looking at me.

'Thank you, s... Four.' she looked shyly at me, hoping using my name wouldn't be met with punishment. I looked her square in the eyes.

'Tris, it was a pleasure. Now why don't we get some sleep?'

Tris curled up next to me and we slept soundly all night.


End file.
